


Orbit

by mikharlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, RIP me, canonverse, this was in my drafts for over a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: A story about how Kageyama fell in love with a sun in the shape of a boy.





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lohengrinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohengrinn/gifts).



> Dedicated to my no.1 hypeman

Kageyama loved Hinata.  
It was, at the same time, terrifying, and elating, and wonderful and terrible. To be in love with Hinata meant you were in love with a star, burning bright and passionately, and if you weren’t careful, you could get sucked into orbit. But that was the exciting part. The feeling of rushing towards the flames, the heat against your face as you tossed the ball towards this incredible source of your firepower, this miracle, it made Kageyama’s heart burn with the same fierce emotion that he saw in the other’s eyes, when the ball hit the court and they looked at each other, grinning, and free.

 

Their story was a wild one, a ride from one point of view to another, with no slowing down. When he’d first met Hinata, on the other side of the court, he didn’t especially like him. But there was no denying the sheer determination and joy that radiated off him in waves, the ferocity that he played with. And the bitterness, the resolve that I will beat you, stuck with Kageyama, because he’d never seen anyone like him before. And when they met again, when Kageyama had willed to change, he uncovered more about him, spent more time with him, and he could feel himself falling, without a parachute, burning up as he entered the atmosphere, but he had no intention of stopping it. 

 

And when they lost against Seijoh, he could feel the near-constant energy in him stutter, and the flames were smaller, less bright, and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to scoop him up and say I’ll never let this happen again, you’re with me now. They had ups and downs, but he loved Hinata because he was with him, for the whole journey. He laughed with him, and they cried and they fought and they tried their hardest together. Hinata made him feel wanted. When he kept calling for another, another toss, one more, just one more, it knocked down just one more of the layers hiding Kageyama’s true self.  
He loved Hinata because he brought out the best in him, because he inspired him. 

And how could you not be inspired by a force as amazing as him? The sheer determination that had first swept Kageyama off his feet was a gravitational field, pulling Kageyama in with every smile sent his way, every comforting gesture, every action he made that just made him think you are inspirational. 

 

He loved Hinata because they fit together perfectly, like a planet and its moon, reliant and independent at the same time. They weren’t one, they were two defined and strong people, but God, the way Hinata would always be right where he needed to be, calling for him, it made him feel like they were, they are one, like two bodies in a solar system, Hinata’s strengths cancelling out his own flaws.  
And when he apologised because the toss wasn’t right, I messed up, I’m sorry, he could feel himself breaking, because he’d failed him, the only one who truly mattered of the two of them. 

If they were to be separated, Kageyama knew he would never be the same. But Hinata wasn’t like him - he was strong enough to move on, to keep going, to keep his chin up and continue burning bright and being the absolute miracle he was without him. And that was another reason he loved him.

 

But he also loved Hinata because of the little things - the way he’d scrunch up his nose when he studied, flying two metres into the air whenever something exciting happened, how he’d wait outside his classroom if his finished early. Or how his eyes would light up at the prospect of getting meat buns together, where they’d end up walking home together when the rain starts pouring, and Hinata would look so strangely adorable, his bright orange hair plastered to the side of his face, hiding under a tree and trying to stay dry.  
He was so adorable, mumbling and moaning about how it was all Kageyama’s fault, that the words he’d held onto for so long tumbled out of his mouth without hesitation. He could feel the anchor holding him to safety snap, drifting off somewhere in a deep space that he knew he’d never get back from. So, when Hinata had nodded happily, and leaped into his arms, he was glad that Hinata had chosen to come with him. 

 

Over time, his feelings didn’t lessen, God no. Kageyama fell further and deeper in love with the boy, further into orbit with every day that passed. He learned new quirks about him that he didn’t know before - how Hinata would sleep on his back, unless he was feeling cuddy, then he would curl up on his side and pull Kageyama’s arms around him. How Hinata would stand in front of him and pout, and Kageyama would know exactly what he wanted, lifting him by the waist and planting little kisses all over his face. How Hinata had jumped in the air and smothered him, blinding him with orange and a vibrance like the sun, when Kageyama had asked him to move in with him after graduation.

 

And he did. Soon they had their own apartment together, went to college, had sleepy, lazy nights in and procrastinated over assignments while they cuddled on the sofa. They got their downs, when Kageyama would have come in to Hinata breaking down on the floor of their shared bedroom, and he’d scoop him up and tuck him in, make him a cup of hot chocolate and snuggle with him until he fell asleep, hands running through his wild hair. Other times it was Kageyama who’d break, bent over his desk, clenching his jaw, and then Hinata would come to wipe his tears away, sit on his lap, and hug the stresses away, kissing him softly on the forehead. They were each other’s center of gravity, keeping each other steady.

 

Then they had graduated college, with their respective degrees, and got jobs. They found themselves spending less time together, being busy with work, but whenever they got a chance, they would make up for it, whether they went all the way, or they just lay in bed, holding each other close and whispering sweet nothings. They bought new furniture, repainted their bedroom, did things they’d wanted to do for years. Kageyama was so incredibly happy. One night, when he’d come back from a late shift to find Hinata sleeping, he’d immediately gotten changed and slipped in beside him. And when Hinata had automatically cuddled into him, Kageyama had smiled, and thought “marry me”. He’d frozen, and looked down at the sleeping bundle of joy, and thought, yes, that’s exactly what I want. I want to marry Hinata.

 

So that’s what he planned to do. 

 

He planned it out, from the date, to how he would phrase the life-changing question. He had the ring, in its cliche little velvet box, stowed away in his drawers. So he’d taken Hinata out, to the cafe that they both loved, run by some of their old teammates, and treated him to anything. They’d walked around the mall, window shopping, laughing in light conversation. And after, they’d walked along the roadside, in a comfortable silence. Kageyama had the box in his pocket, waiting for the perfect opportunity. It came.

 

Kageyama touched Hinata’s wrist, turning him around. He was holding the box in his pocket. He opened his mouth to voice the rehearsed words - but that’s not what came out. What came out was everything he’d ever wanted to say. 

 

“You’re amazing, incredible, the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. I love your smile, and your laugh, and you’re beautiful, the most beautiful person I’ve ever known, and I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you now. I’m so ridiculously in love with you, and I have been for years, since we were fifteen year olds with nothing but volleyball on our minds. You’re the best part of my day, and you’re what I look forward coming home to. God, Shouyou, please, will you marry me?”

 

Hinata didn’t even have to say anything. With tears running down his cheeks, he leapt at Kageyama with a smile as bright as any star, and that was answer enough for him.

 

He also forgot to take the ring out, but oh well.


End file.
